


[podfic]  Stay In My Eyeline

by kaixo (ballpoint)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo
Summary: Christian misses Vincent, and Amsterdam's not all that far away.“Why would any of us make it easier for you to continue making these abysmally bad life choices, Chris?"





	[podfic]  Stay In My Eyeline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stay in My Eye Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783339) by [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit). 



> **Reader's notes**
> 
>   * Thanks to **RoseCreighton** for mixing this down for me in the middle of a busy workload  because I couldn't deal. You are a twinkle, twinkle, little star! Much love to RoseCreighton, I have to say that here! 
>   * For **ItsADrizzit** : this story has stayed with me because of the ongoing horror I have on the sidelines with every single action Christian does. I'm like, "Oh maaatteee, no! What are you _doing_? Take a took at yourself!" throughout the whole tale. Reading this aloud, I hope that the increasing hands over eyes horror/embarrassment on his behalf doesn't come through in the performance (we'll see how good these edits are). 
>   * Joking aside, I do hope this effort is somewhat enjoyable, of someone trying to bring performance elements to your work. Thank you for showing me the possibilities of podfic and being quite welcoming in sharing the values of your fandom art. Profuse apologies for the lack of the featured track, but iTunes and myself are warring in this life and the next, and we're looking at counselling. The usual contretemps, I think. Stick around for the reader's notes, because you know, I'm building a scarecrow 
>   * **office matters** : If the Dropbox files don't work (although they should), don't hesitate to flag me. I'm looking into the Google Drive option of hosting podfic because it can be both streamed and downloaded (for the mp3 options). I'm looking to do that for the next and last podfic I'll be posting, and then I'll look at moving mp3 files from MediaFire to Google Drive. Thank you!
> 


**Links**

**Reeedited cuts uploaded**

**Dropbox**

mp3 file [ 168 MB : runtime 87 mins] go [here for mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qewrcvxp659y3tl/RECUT%20Stay%20In%20My%20Eyeline%20AUPHONIC%20recuts%20-%2004_06_2018%2C%2018.01.mp3?dl=0%20%20%20)

.m4b file [ 41.3 MB run time: 87 mins ] go[here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zdwcjvdzferz6zc/01%20RECUT%20stay%20in%20my%20eyeline.m4b?dl=0)

**Media Fire**

Go here [For mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j5zl1q0nkzh088q/RECUT_Stay_In_My_Eyeline_AUPHONIC_recuts_-_04_06_2018%252C_18.01.mp3/file%20)

Go here [for .m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j35bw2kd9bw0om8/01_RECUT_stay_in_my_eyeline.m4b/file%20%20%20)

If links are dodgy, flag me.


End file.
